RealDeathMask69
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Nonsense. Máscara da Morte tem um novo hobby, mas o mundo das fanfics não é um mar de rosas. O jeito é lidar com as contrariedades do fandom de sua forma... peculiar. Esta história tem uma moral: cuidado com a fic que você ripa... (Fic escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte 2, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal) (M pela linguagem)
1. Veracidade limitada

**Título:** RealDeathMask69 - Capítulo 1

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Palavras:** 1544 (este capítulo)

**Personagens:** Máscara da Morte de Câncer e personagens originais; pequenas participações de Saori Kido (Atena), Asterion de Cães de Caça, Dante de Cérbero, Misty de Lagarto e outros; menções a Afrodite de Peixes, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Shion de Áries (Grande Mestre), Shiryu de Dragão e muitos outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, humor, _nonsense_

**Resumo:** Máscara da Morte tem um novo hobby, mas o mundo das fanfics não é um mar de rosas. O jeito é lidar com as contrariedades do fandom de sua forma... peculiar. Esta história tem uma moral: cuidado com a fic que você ripa...

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte 2, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **20/05/2013**).

*** Localização temporal:** Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena. Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

**Observações e avisos:**

- Em virtude da temática da fic, foi necessária uma mudança no cronograma da série. Considerem que a fic se passa nos dias atuais (e, portanto, a história de Saint Seiya se passou nos anos 2000, e não na década de 80).

- Presença de palavras de baixo-calão. Violência apenas insinuada.

- O _bashing_ a personagens (como o próprio Máscara da Morte) faz parte da fic, não sendo opinião pessoal da autora. Por favor, não a linchem!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 – "VERACIDADE LIMITADA"**

Se você quiser ocultar a veracidade de uma história fantástica, pode fazê-lo de duas formas: pode se calar totalmente a respeito dos fatos... ou simplesmente contar a verdade a todos da forma mais mirabolante que puder.

Atena sabiamente escolheu a segunda alternativa.

Era uma questão de tempo até os "milagres" protagonizados por seus cavaleiros serem finalmente percebidos pelos civis; as tecnologias de informação e os meios de comunicação avançavam a olhos vistos e fatalmente as ocorrências atípicas viriam à tona. Fatos inexplicáveis isolados poderiam ser facilmente ignorados pela massa... mas e quando os relatos se tornassem mais e mais comuns?

Era necessário sugestionar os civis, e a jovem reencarnação da Deusa da Sabedoria optou por transformar a própria história de suas batalhas em uma espécie de conto; uma história aparentemente fictícia em que todos estivessem predispostos a não acreditar. Cosmos? Ora, é só um efeito de luz! Lemuriano? Nada, só um _cosplayer_. Curiosamente essa (relativamente recente) tendência humana ao ceticismo era grande aliada em algumas situações, como as "escapadinhas" de Zeus à Terra ou os passeios do Pé-Grande.

Sendo assim, pouco depois da Guerra Santa contra Hades, Saori entrou em contato com o filho de um amigo de seu falecido avô. Esse homem era um mangaká mediano que buscava novas inspirações para sua obra. Em uma conversa "desinteressada", a deusa conseguiu inspirar o japonês a criar uma nova obra... baseada nos próprios conflitos recentes. A saga dos cavaleiros de Atena!

Os relatos não poderiam ser fidedignos, obviamente. Uma escancarada Guerra Galáctica aqui (para afastar qualquer desconfiança sobre fatos reais), uns furos ali... a obra criou "asas" nas mãos do mangaká e logo nascia _Saint Seiya_ - que, para a surpresa da própria Saori, foi um estrondoso sucesso. Era curioso ver, às vezes, jovens vestidas como ela própria costumava se vestir em seu Santuário...

Nesse meio tempo em que os civis se entretinham com mangás e animes, Saori se dedicou a reconstruir seu Santuário arrasado pela última batalha, inclusive investindo em um projeto de modernização. O dinheiro de sua Fundação ajudou bastante, mas era inegável que precisava de mais gente envolvida. Muito poucos haviam sobrevivido à última guerra e, embora confiasse plenamente no empenho de cada um deles e esperasse por um período relativamente longo de paz, Saori sabia que precisava de reforços.

Foi dali que surgiu uma missão ambiciosa: conseguir trazer todos os seus cavaleiros de volta à vida. Embora sempre se sagrasse vitoriosa dos embates contra Hades, sua encarnação terrena nunca sobrevivia a eles (ou pelo menos não por tempo suficiente). Daquela vez, porém, estava em condições legítimas de exigir tal espólio do mundo inferior.

Todo o processo, todavia, levou mais tempo do que esperava. Sem Hades, Thanatos e os Juízes, o mundo inferior estava um verdadeiro caos. Precisou convocar reuniões no Olimpo, aguardar que o _staff_ do inferno retornasse a um estado mínimo de organização e lidar com muitos entraves antes de conseguir o feito inédito de trazer quase uma centena de almas de volta à Terra. Tal tarefa ingrata levou cinco anos.

Quando enfim Máscara da Morte de Câncer se viu de volta ao Santuário reconstruído e modernizado, vestindo apenas uma mortalha cinzenta e em meio a dezenas de outros recém-ressuscitados, ainda não estava ciente de que sua história era conhecida por uma significativa parcela do planeta.

Também não sabia que, durante o período que passara morto, o mundo havia sido totalmente dominado por uma nova entidade. Uma entidade de tamanho poder que havia se infiltrado no próprio Santuário e que em breve viria a engoli-lo também. Um inimigo que Shaka de Virgem viria a chamar de "o mais pérfido que já havia encontrado em todas as suas encarnações".

Uma tal de _Internet_.

******00000000**

Apesar dos veementes protestos do cavaleiro de Virgem, Atena não abriu mão da tecnologia em seus domínios. Os propósitos eram nobres; a Internet era uma ferramenta fantástica e estratégica para o planejamento de missões e para pesquisa, processamento e análise de dados. O processo de digitalização dos livros e documentos antigos do Templo de Atena (os que resistiram às batalhas, diga-se) já estava em curso. Camus concordou em emprestar os livros da secular biblioteca de Aquário para preservação do conteúdo, mas afirmou que jamais abriria mão de seus livros "de verdade".

Aos poucos, o acesso à Internet se disseminou pelo Santuário e a rede (com especiais sistemas de segurança) deixou de ser apenas uma "ferramenta útil" para se tornar uma das poucas formas que cavaleiros e amazonas tinham de contatar o mundo exterior. Foi através da rede que seus habitantes finalmente puderam conferir o que sua deusa já havia lhes contado: que haviam se tornado "personagens" de uma série japonesa.

As reações à obra variavam bastante, mas não era de se surpreender que houvesse muitas críticas à forma como haviam sido retratados: Afrodite de Peixes, por exemplo, não achara que o traço lhe fazia jus. Já Aiolia de Leão se indignara com o título da obra, uma vez que, para ele, o mais justo seria que ela se chamasse "Saint Aioros" (o revivido cavaleiro de Sagitário apenas revirava os olhos e ria da corujice do irmão mais novo). Asterion de Cães de Caça não se conformava com o papel de "capanga barato de vilão" que coubera aos cavaleiros de prata.

- Se bobear, seríamos linchados pelos civis... – Resmungava Dante de Cérbero em concordância ao colega.

- Eles me ridicularizaram com aquela cena do banho de mar no meio da luta – Queixou-se Misty – Quiseram me desmoralizar...

- Mas Misty, você _realmente_ foi tomar banho de mar nu em pelo... – Asterion arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Mas os traços eram medonhos! O que era aquele corpo? Aquele cabelo? Aquilo não era eu!

Contudo, um dos mais desgostosos quanto à série era o morador da quarta casa zodiacal...

******00000000**

******0**

_Máscara da Morte era um completo palhaço. Cara, a armadura ABANDONOU ele! E ele arregando pro Radamanthys na Saga de Hades?_

_Como um cara daqueles conseguiu chegar a cavaleiro de ouro? O cara era pra ser fodão, tinha telecinese e tudo, mas não conseguiu matar nem a Shunrei!_

_Eu sou canceriano mas morro de vergonha daquele traste. Meu cavaleiro favorito é o Saga!_

**0**

O cavaleiro de Câncer se sentia em seu pleno direito de estar _puto_.

Meio entediado com a rotina de treinamentos físicos e a ausência de missões decentes, Máscara da Morte havia finalmente se rendido à curiosidade e procurado a tal série baseada na história deles. Após um começo completamente maçante (a única cena vagamente decente havia sido o moleque discípulo de Dohko furando os próprios olhos, já que mesmo sua breve aparição em Rozan havia sido ridícula), ia pulando os episódios até chegar à parte que interessava: os franguinhos de bronze em sua humilde residência.

Ponto pra eles, as cabeças estavam lá. Máscara esperava por uma atmosfera sombria, por cenas assustadoras. Até havia imaginado os pais das criancinhas fazendo manifestos contra a violência terrível da batalha em Câncer, guardada por um cavaleiro psicopata...

Quando sua participação na série finalmente terminara no Muro das Lamentações, as expectativas já tinham se tornado pura irritação.

Alguém talvez considerasse ridícula a sua revolta ante fatos inegavelmente verídicos. Mas que diabos! Tudo bem que ele havia sido derrotado por aquele _ceguetinha_ de bronze, que a armadura dele havia tido uma espécie de... _crise de consciência_ bem no meio da luta e que sua curta batalha contra Radamanthys de Wyvern não estava entre suas lembranças favoritas, mas o tal _desenho para moleques_ o havia retratado de forma patética!

Começou a pesquisar por fóruns e páginas sobre Saint Seiya e a opinião geral era: Máscara da Morte era um personagem digno de pena, e não de temor.

Máscara havia compreendido que, no que dependesse daquela série _imbecil_, ninguém lhe devotaria o merecido respeito. Também, como é que uma série para crianças poderia representá-lo em sua plenitude? Ninguém conhecia plenamente seus talentos! Afinal, em nenhum momento haviam mostrado sua técnica revolucionária para cortar cabeças com precisão cirúrgica, por exemplo. Seus métodos elaborados de humilhação e tortura física eram desconhecidos do grande público!

Decidido a zelar por sua própria imagem (já que Atena o havia proibido expressamente de voltar a colecionar cabeças em seu templo, especialmente se uma delas pertencesse ao tal mangaká que o ridicularizara), passou a participar efetivamente de debates sobre a série. Que se danasse a "veracidade limitada" que Atena mencionara! Contaria ao mundo suas histórias e obteria enfim o merecido respeito – ou temor, que fosse. Xingava e ameaçava violentamente seus detratores, e o Nick "Evil DM" rapidamente ganhou notoriedade entre os fóruns como pertencente a um fã xiita e desequilibrado.

Após ser banido de quinze fóruns em uma semana, Máscara percebeu que páginas daquele tipo não eram o local mais apropriado para relatar sua própria vida. Os civis se limitavam a citar páginas de mangá e frases de anime para justificar seus posicionamentos e não raro se diziam mais conhecedores do cavaleiro de Câncer do que ele próprio! Ele precisava de algum lugar em que pudesse contar suas verdades sem ser interrompido por um _moleque_ vomitando trechos daquela série infame. Infelizmente recorrer à mídia estava fora de cogitação. O que poderia fazer? Deveria se resignar?

Quando o _site_ de buscas o levou a um tal de "Santuário das Fanfics", Máscara da Morte vislumbrou uma curiosa oportunidade...

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais ****(nota de postagem no LJ)**:

Olá! Olha eu aqui no FMM outra vez! Acho que eu viciei em zoar com o Máscara...

Esta fic é um presente para a **L. Karina**. Espero que tenha gostado! x.x'' Quando li seu tema, primeiramente tinha pensado em fazer o Máscara escrever fics sobre algum outro fandom (algum anime ou uma banda, talvez). Mas confesso que acabei imaginando como seria Máscara da Morte escrevendo sobre si mesmo e sendo zoado por isso, então acabei viajando na maionese =P

Este capítulo ficou beeem maçante, eu sei. Eu podia simplesmente colocar o Máscara escrevendo uma fic e pronto... mas, pra variar, eu precisava inventar alguma explicação minimamente decente pra isso... u.u'''

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:** Ultimamente acho que só eventos e desafios têm me feito escrever fics... tô mais enrolada do que de costume, até x.x'' Enquanto minha vida não volta ao normal e crio vergonha pra atualizar minhas fics (será que um dia isso acontece?), posto aqui a fic do Festival Máscara da Morte deste ano. É meio noiada, mas espero que alguém curta x.x

Se não ocorrer nenhum imprevisto, postarei o segundo capítulo amanhã. _Kissus_ e inté!

**Lune Kuruta (31/05/2013)**

**P.S.: **Já falei que odeio os problemas com separadores do FFN? Não, né? Comento agora, então u.u''


	2. No Santuário das Fanfics

**Título:** RealDeathMask69 - Capítulo 2

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Palavras:** 1544 (este capítulo)

**Personagens:** Máscara da Morte de Câncer e personagens originais; pequenas participações de Saori Kido (Atena), Asterion de Cães de Caça, Dante de Cérbero, Misty de Lagarto e outros; menções a Afrodite de Peixes, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Shion de Áries (Grande Mestre), Shiryu de Dragão e muitos outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, humor, nonsense

**Resumo:** Máscara da Morte tem um novo hobby, mas o mundo das fanfics não é um mar de rosas. O jeito é lidar com as contrariedades do fandom de sua forma... peculiar. Esta história tem uma moral: cuidado com a fic que você ripa...

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte 2, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **21/05/2013**).

*** Localização temporal:** Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena. Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

**Observações e avisos:**

- Em virtude da temática da fic, foi necessária uma mudança no cronograma da série. Considerem que a fic se passa nos dias atuais (e, portanto, a história de Saint Seiya se passou nos anos 2000, e não na década de 80).

- Presença de palavras de baixo-calão. Violência apenas insinuada.

- O _bashing_ a personagens (como o próprio Máscara da Morte) faz parte da fic, não sendo opinião pessoal da autora. Por favor, não a linchem!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 – NO SANTUÁRIO DAS FANFICS**

_Fanfiction_. Ficção feita por fãs.

Na prática, concluiu o italiano, não havia apenas _uma_ história baseada nele e em seus colegas de Santuário, mas milhares. Máscara não fazia ideia da vastidão de trabalhos feitos por fãs. Fãs civis e, portanto, completamente à mercê do que aquela série infeliz havia inventado sobre eles...

Utilizando a busca por personagens, descobriu que praticamente todas as fics "estreladas" por ele eram românticas. Uma com Saori (pegar a própria deusa Atena? Ele não era tão maluco), algumas com personagens inventadas (e ele virava um "falso durão com coração romântico". Desgraça pouca é bobagem...), dezenas com Afrodite de Peixes...

_O Afrodite?!_

Limpou o histórico do navegador pelo menos umas três vezes. Se alguém descobrisse que havia acessado histórias eróticas dele com Afrodite, sua reputação nunca mais seria a mesma. Aliás, será que alguém no Santuário já tinha lido?

De qualquer forma, nenhuma das pouquíssimas fics de ação (a seu ver, as mais próximas da realidade do Santuário) tinha Câncer como personagem principal. Vez ou outra era vilão, mas na maioria das vezes era mero figurante. Isso poderia desanimá-lo a princípio, mas deu de ombros: era o nicho ideal para contar toda a verdade.

Registrou-se como _RealDeathMask69_. Nem era uma "identidade falsa", pensando bem. O próximo passo era publicar seu próprio texto.

Apesar de nunca ter sido muito fã das "artes literárias", escrever uma fic foi muito fácil. Afinal, quem melhor do que ele para contar seus próprios casos? Bastava pensar em uma missão genérica – a máfia, talvez –, lembrar-se de episódios especialmente sanguinolentos e descrevê-los. Caprichava nos detalhes. Sabia que nenhum escritor de fics no mundo teria tanto talento para descrever uma decapitação como ele próprio.

Sua fic tinha apenas um capítulo, mas ocupou vinte páginas no editor de textos. Máscara havia levado cinco horas para escrever tudo, mas estava extremamente satisfeito com o resultado final – ação, sangue, palavrões e muito realismo gráfico com um anti-herói exalando testosterona. Uma obra-prima, com certeza.

Senta e chora, Rambo.

Postou bastante seguro da receptividade que teria. Afinal, seria a primeira fic escrita pelo próprio "personagem", quem teria colhões pra achar defeito? E depois de se esmerar tanto nas cenas de tortura e assassinato, tinha certeza de que os fãs da série japonesa enfim cairiam na real e entenderiam que seu texto fazia muito mais sentido do que aquela conversinha mole em Saint Seiya.

******00000000**

Na noite seguinte, após os treinamentos de praxe, Máscara da Morte pôde ver que sua fic realmente havia conseguido leitores – a página acusava cinco comentários. O que teriam falado?

Pôs-se a ler a reação dos frequentadores do _site_:

******0**  


_TEQUILA-SAN - Adorei, muito boa! Leia minha fic e comenta plz!_

**0**

Máscara até consideraria um elogio, se as outras dezenove fics na primeira página não tivessem recebido exatamente o mesmo comentário...

******0**  


_ANONYMOUS – CONTINUA_

******0**  


- Continuar o quê? O imbecil não viu que o chefe da máfia já foi pro saco? Só se ele achar que cada pedaço dele vai conseguir se mover sozinho...

******0**

_S2DM&APHRO4EVERS2 – Adoro fics com o Maskinha, essa teve muita ação, gostei! E o clima entre o Mask e o Dite foi a melhor parte, OMG! *-* Continua, ainda falta um lemon, né? Beijinhos!_

**0**

Depois de levar dez minutos para decifrar o apelido da comentarista, o comentário em si também lhe exigiu alguns neurônios. Que clima aquela menina viu na fic? Será que Máscara tinha deixado alguma coisa dúbia? Passou os olhos pelo texto até encontrar a única cena entre Afrodite e ele:

_"O cavaleiro de Peixes apareceu na quarta casa com um aviso._

_- O Grande Mestre mandou chamar você._

_- Tá, tô indo._

_Afrodite foi embora."_

Máscara releu a cena umas dez vezes com cara de tacho tentando identificar alguma _faísca literária_ até desistir de vez.

- Garota pirada...

**0**

_CANCER NO HELLYZABETH – Ai, uma fic com o meu marido! *-* O Maskinha quando luta fica tão sexy, que calor! Imagina ele todo sujo de sangue, as roupas rasgadas... nossa!_

_Só achei que você exagerou, teve violência demais e amor de menos, se é que me entende. Ele ficou mau demais, deu até medo. Ficou muito OOC (descaracterizado, se não sabe). Sabe, cancerianos são sensíveis, românticos e caseiros, no fundo eles querem uma família. O Máscara só se faz de durão mas ele tem um coração gentil, carente de afeto. Acho que você devia continuar a fic pra mostrar ele se tornando quem ele realmente é... porque senão vai ficar a impressão de que ele é um cara maluco psicopata e sem coração, como se a fic não tivesse um final (tipo uma moral da história), sabe? Fica sem sentido._

_Ia ser legal se ele conhecesse alguma mulher que mostrasse o que é o verdadeiro amor, fica a dica! Quem sabe se ele tivesse uma discípula pra amazona de Câncer que aos poucos fosse derretendo ele? Fico esperando continuação (fique à vontade pra usar minha ideia se quiser), beijos!_

**0**

Depois de retornar do banheiro (onde havia vomitado suas duas últimas refeições), Máscara cogitou seriamente a ideia de voltar a colecionar cabeças. Uma seria a do mangaká culpado por toda aquela palhaçada; a outra seria provavelmente da maluca que disseminava aquela difamação quase _criminosa_ sobre sua pessoa.

"Romântico"? "Sensível"?! "CARENTE"?! (Neste ponto Máscara da Morte voltou a sentir engulhos). Aquilo tinha ido longe demais! E como uma pirada daquelas tinha tido a cara de pau de dizer que sabia mais sobre ele do que ele mesmo?

... Ok, talvez ele tivesse algo de "caseiro" dentro de si. Tinha muito apreço por seu templo, afinal. Cuidava de cada cabeça em sua parede com o maior zelo e a _redecoração_ após a batalha contra o Cabeludo de Dragão (e a proibição de repor as cabeças perdidas) o chateara pra caramba. Mas não era pra tanto, né?

_Meu marido... meu marido... MEU MARIDO..._

Será que todo cara – vá lá – famoso passava por aquilo? Máscara da Morte se sentiu um ídolo _teen_, e a sensação não era nada lisonjeira...

Mas que diacho! Só tinha maluco naquela tal de Internet? Dava até medo de ler o último comentário!

**0**

_J. JAY – Finalmente uma fic decente sobre meu personagem favorito, muito bom! Ninguém valoriza o Mephisto como ele merece, ele tinha muito potencial... fic muito louca! Escreva mais com ele!_

**0**

- De quem diabos ele tá falando? – Máscara da Morte franziu a testa para a tela do computador – Por que esse povo não para de inventar e tentar adivinhar meu nome? Se eu prefiro ser o "Máscara da Morte" é porque tem um _bom_ motivo pra isso... – Bufou ao se recordar de seu segredo mais bem guardado.

Mas tinha de admitir. Pelo menos ele tinha um fã _de verdade_... que reconhecia quem ele era realmente e (principalmente) não tinha fantasias matrimoniais sobre isso.

Soltou um palavrão meio obscuro para relaxar e fechou a página, irritado. Cinco leitores em um dia era um tanto frustrante pra alguém que desejava mudar a cabeça do mundo inteiro. Cortar cabeças era tão mais fácil e prazeroso... sem poder praticar seu maior _hobby_ e sendo _caluniado_ por um japonês de meia-pataca, como manteria sua reputação?

Chegaria um dia em que jovens aprendizes passariam por ele e, em vez de se afastarem apavorados, ririam e apontariam para ele? Chegaria um dia em que ouviria criados fofocarem entre si que "o cavaleiro de Câncer tem uma foto do guardião de Peixes debaixo do travesseiro"? Chegaria um dia em que seria perseguido por pré-adolescentes histéricas querendo suprir a sua "carência afetiva"?

Seu humor piorou no decorrer da semana. Com outros _ficwriters_ publicando, sua preciosa fic era continuamente empurrada para as páginas seguintes da lista, reduzindo sua visibilidade. Sua pérola literária havia sido soterrada por puro _lixo_ de civis mais cegos que o próprio cavaleiro de Dragão, e por conta disso não havia recebido mais nenhum comentário. Sua primeira fic estava fadada ao esquecimento...

Estava decidido. Se quisesse manter seus textos sempre acessíveis, deveria escrever uma fic por dia. Inundaria a Internet com suas histórias. Se os civis aceitavam absurdos só por serem frequentes em fics, poderiam facilmente se render à verdade mais lógica e óbvia, não? Enquanto isso não acontecia, também planejava dar um _sumiço_ no tal mangaká japonês. Talvez pudesse até mesmo assumir secretamente o lugar dele e consertar as burradas do cara, quem sabe? Pagar alguém pra ilustrar suas ideias e...

Foi enviado em missão ao Timor Leste por dois meses. Sem Internet, _RealDeathMask69_ não deu as caras no Santuário das Fanfics por um bom tempo...

******00000000**

Depois da burocracia infernal de todo fim de missão – apresentar relatórios, fingir se preocupar com o povo X de um país Y que ficava muito além do fim do mundo – Máscara da Morte teve direito a duas semanas de folga. Como ele não poderia sair à caça de novos _itens decorativos_ para seu templo, imaginava que seriam duas semanas muito tediosas.

O tédio, porém, foi substituído por surpresa e confusão ao abrir seu _e-mail_ e encontrar quarenta e três alertas de novos comentários em sua fic... fic que ele mesmo já havia praticamente esquecido.

- Porra! Como foi que esse povo achou a minha fic depois de todo esse tempo? Deixa eu ver o que tão falando...

A surpresa deu lugar a uma indignação tão intensa que os palavrões resultantes chegaram bem claros à casa de Escorpião.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais ********(nota de postagem no LJ)**:

Oi de novo, gente (L. Karina e galera leitora)! Espero que estejam gostando!

Já deu pra entender o título da fic, pelo menos (eu e meus títulos "geniais", só que não). Cheguei a comentar com uma amiga sobre esse _nickname_pro Máscara e ela levou o "69" pra outro lado... x.x Eu tinha pensado no 69 por ser a estilização do símbolo de Câncer, juro! Até pensei em tirar, mas ela achou bacana esse "duplo sentido", então deixa estar...

Não tenho muito a comentar aqui. Só gostaria de deixar claro que não tenho absolutamente NADA contra quem escreve yaoi (eu nem poderia ter, né? x.x), nem contra quem escreve romances com personagens originais, nem contra quem cria nomes para o Máscara da Morte. Foi uma zoadinha básica imaginando a reação do Máscara, mas foram situações bem caricatas. Não me odeiem! T.T

Por sinal (pra quem não sabe), o nome "Mephisto" foi dado pelos americanos para o Máscara da Morte. Embora cause confusão entre alguns fãs, não se trata do nome oficial dele (que no Japão é "Deathmask", mesmo), pelo menos até onde sei.

Já dá pra ter uma ideia do que aconteceu para o Máscara ficar tão irritado, mas veremos melhor no próximo capítulo. Até lá!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

P.S.: De acordo com a contagem do Word, este capítulo teve o mesmo número de palavras do primeiro. Curioso, né? XD

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Antes de mais nada, acabei me esquecendo de dizer que o "Santuário das Fanfics" foi invenção minha, mesmo XD Não encontrei nenhum fórum ou página de fics com esse nome. Até que é uma boa ideia, não? :P

Permitam-me reforçar novamente: não tenho nada contra quem escreve yaoi (eu mesma escrevo XD), nem contra quem cria nome pra ele (eu já fiz isso XD) e nem contra quem escreve fics dele com personagens originais, tá? Foi só uma zoadinha básica, não me matem n.n''

Pra variar, o FFN adora implicar com separações, formatações e tudo que poderia fazer o texto ser mais agradável de se ler x.x Tive de separar os comentários e ainda centralizá-los para que se separassem melhor da narração normal. Infelizmente o espaçamento não ajuda... x.x Espero que tenha dado pra entender.

Agora, bora responder às reviews do FFN n.n

******00000000**

**Jules Heartilly - **Histórico mesmo x.x'' Um dia tomo vergonha na cara e concluo cada uma das minhas fics. Nem que eu precise deixar alguma de herança pros meus filhos... x.x

"Tomar no Yomotsu" deve ter sido o mais leve dos xingamentos... Máscara num fórum "anti-Máscara" certamente seria uma metralhadora de insultos XD Espero que continue gostando, agora que o Máscara resolveu arrastar as patinhas pra um outro tipo de atividade... :P _Kissus_!

**Darkest Ikarus - **Máscara retratando de forma "fidelíssima" os fatos? CÊ ACHA? XD *apanha* Mas a ideia é válida, né, Ikarus-sama? Ganhar o apoio do povão primeiro... se ele simplesmente decapitasse o tio Kuru e passasse a escrever no lugar, tudo o que conseguiria seria que nós pensássemos que o Kurumada tinha fumado alguma coisa (pra variar) :P Espero que continue curtindo X3 _Kissus_!

**Wanda Suiyama - **Ah, Wanda! Antes de mais nada, preciso dizer uma coisa que ensaiava dizer por PM mas ficava meio envergonhada x.x Eu ando muito enrolada com o FFN. Além de dever reviews a um zilhão de fics (x.x) e mesmo as atualizações das minhas, também desenvolvi o péssimo hábito de não responder aos comentários imediatamente. Como sempre quero responder direito, vou deixando pra um momento em que estou mais tranquila e aí... chega um momento em que já não tenho coragem de responder por vergonha da demora.

Por isso queria aproveitar pra agradecer a você por todo o apoio que me deu - não só no comentário desta fic aqui, mas também nas _oneshots_ e que infelizmente creio não ter respondido. Estou tentando mudar esse hábito de "deixar pra depois", mas de qualquer forma queria dizer isso. Muito obrigada pelos seus comentários sempre gentis, de coração! E sinto muitíssimo pelo meu desleixo nessa questão x.x''

Ok, depois do pedido de desculpas, sobre este comentário aqui: bom, fiquei lisonjeada X3 Na verdade o tema em si não é meu, mas da presenteada (sobre o Máscara publicar uma fic e... acontecer o que acontece no próximo capítulo XD)... mas acabei dando uma viajada e fazendo o Máscara escrever uma fic sobre o próprio mundo de Saint Seiya (em vez de outro fandom). Acho que já vi uma ou outra fic sobre personagem virando_ ficwriter_ (eu mesma tinha começado uma - meio OOC, por sinal - com o Afrodite em 2007, mas tá empacada no primeiro capítulo), mas realmente não é muito comum, não XD

Agora, quanto a esse negócio da bagunça no Mundo Inferior... sério mesmo que gostou? *-* Cá entre nós, eu não costumava elaborar muito aquela parte de "Atena conseguiu reviver seus cavaleiros" (que quase toda fic tem), mas nesta aqui acabou saindo XD E eu realmente fico imaginando... já que Hades, Thanatos e cia. se foram, o que aconteceu lá embaixo? Tem algum deus da morte "interino"? Será que Perséfone ia ser obrigada a passar o ano todo no Mundo Inferior? Confesso que tenho vontade de escrever sobre isso, mas é só uma sementinha de ideia por enquanto. Fico feliz que tenha gostado desse aspecto XD

Huahuahua, a verdade é que deve ter sido duro pra alguém tão narcisista como o Misty ter tido uma aparição de uns míseros episódios (dois? Não me lembro) na série toda XD Mas é verdade... acaba que a série toda acaba girando em torno de "Seiya e os outros" e isso provavelmente não agradaria a maior parte do elenco :P Quanto ao Máscara da Morte... por mais "fedamãe" que ele seja, foi bastante sacaneado na série, mesmo XD

Quanto aos separadores... entreguei a Zeus x.x Não fica muito bonito, mas espero que facilitem um pouco a leitura. O FFN é meio chatinho com essas coisas, mesmo (eu já apanhei bastante dos itálicos XD).

Espero que continue apreciando n.n A fic é meio besteirol, mas ah... o que esperar em se tratando do Máscara, né? x.x *apanha* _Kissus_ e muito obrigada pelo apoio! *-*

******00000000**

É isso, gente, posto a continuação amanhã n.n Espero que continuem acompanhando!

_Kissus_!

**Lune Kuruta (01/06/2013)**


	3. Lidando com a MERDA

**Título:** RealDeathMask69 - Capítulo 3

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Palavras:** 2145 (este capítulo)

**Personagens:** Máscara da Morte de Câncer e personagens originais; pequenas participações de Saori Kido (Atena), Asterion de Cães de Caça, Dante de Cérbero, Misty de Lagarto e outros; menções a Afrodite de Peixes, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Shion de Áries (Grande Mestre), Shiryu de Dragão e muitos outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, humor, nonsense

**Resumo:** Máscara da Morte tem um novo hobby, mas o mundo das fanfics não é um mar de rosas. O jeito é lidar com as contrariedades do fandom de sua forma... peculiar. Esta história tem uma moral: cuidado com a fic que você ripa...

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte 2, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **22/05/2013**).

*** Localização temporal:** Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena. Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

**Observações e avisos:**

- Em virtude da temática da fic, foi necessária uma mudança no cronograma da série. Considerem que a fic se passa nos dias atuais (e, portanto, a história de Saint Seiya se passou nos anos 2000, e não na década de 80).

- Presença de palavras de baixo-calão. Violência apenas insinuada.

- O _bashing_ a personagens (como o próprio Máscara da Morte) faz parte da fic, não sendo opinião pessoal da autora. Por favor, não a linchem!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 – LIDANDO COM A M.E.R.D.A. (MOBILIZAÇÃO EXTREMAMENTE REVOLUCIONÁRIA DESTRUIDORA DE ABSURDOS)**

Máscara da Morte leu pelo menos umas cinco vezes aquele comentário que aparecia logo depois do "fã do Mephisto". Não conseguia acreditar que alguém tivesse tamanha falta de amor à vida.

Obviamente o covarde nem havia utilizado sua própria conta. Inventou um apelido qualquer e postou anonimamente:

**0**

_JACK THE REAPER – kkkkk que bosta!_

**0**

O que levaria uma criatura daquelas a escrever um comentário daqueles? Máscara sabia que aquilo era chamado de "_flame_" entre os usuários da rede – ele próprio não hesitava em ser _flammer_ de fics que acabavam com sua reputação de cavaleiro terrível, sádico e impiedoso (o que dava até certo trabalho, já que eram maioria absoluta).

Mas as situações eram obviamente diferentes! Máscara atacava as fics porque eram ruins e mereciam mesmo. Já quem criticava uma fic sobre Máscara da Morte escrita pelo _próprio_ Máscara da Morte era um verme sem-noção, apenas.

O pior era que não havia sido um _flame_ isolado. Depois do "adorável recadinho" de Jack, dezenas de comentários anônimos escarneciam de sua fic, de sua história... escarneciam de Máscara da Morte.

**0**

_SUA MÃE – Que lixo! Tinha de ser fã doente daquele tosco pra inventar tanta merda..._

_UM LEITOR – Ri demais kkkkk_

**0**

Será que todo moleque metido a _troll_ do Santuário das Fanfics tinha resolvido fazer uma visitinha à sua fic? De onde tinha surgido tanto _flammer_? Não era possível que uma única pessoa tivesse decidido mandar dezenas de comentários ofensivos diferentes a uma única fic só por não ter mais o que fazer, era?

Mas um dos comentários em meio à enxurrada de ofensas acabou lhe chamando a atenção:

**0**

_EU – Essa fic é tão ridícula que acabou ficando mais engraçada que a ripagem kkkkk_

**0**

Ripagem?

Sabia o que era ripagem. Os caras pegavam uma fic e a esculachavam inteira. Máscara adorava ler esse tipo de zoação, já que em geral as vítimas eram as fics mais tosquinhas. Havia chegado até mesmo a cogitar ser um ripador, se não detestasse tanto gramática.

Será que algum grupo de ripagens tinha sido tão insano de ripar a fic dele?

Não perdeu tempo e acessou o arquivo de fics do _site_, correndo os olhos rapidamente pelos títulos e sinopses. Por ter ficado dois meses sem Internet, deveria haver pelo menos umas cem fics novas, mas pela data dos primeiros _flames_ calculava que a possível ripagem tivesse sido postada cerca de um mês antes.

- Filhos da...

******00000000**

**MASKINHA, O CAVALEIRO MAIS PATÉTICO DA HISTÓRIA**

**Uma ripagem da M.E.R.D.A. (Mobilização Extremamente Revolucionária Destruidora de Absurdos)**

**********0**

**Equipe envolvida:** Kanonic Hero, Lady Virgo Shaka, That Misopheta Guy, Duque Von Rip, Supreme Lord Aries.

**Título do lixo original:** "Máscara da Morte, o cavaleiro mais terrível da História" **(Lady Virgo Shaka: "Terrível" com certeza é, né?) (Supreme Lord****Aries: O que leva uma criatura a escrever umas vinte páginas de Word... DISSO?)**

**User:** RealDeathMask69 **(Duque Von Rip: MASKETE DETECTED!) (Kanonic Hero: Só podia ser, caro duque!) (That Misopheta Guy: A gente nem é pago pra isso... mas vamos lá que vai começar a baixaria!)**

**0**

Após a Guerra Santa contra Hades, o Santuário estava em um período de tédio, por causa de Atena, os treinos estavam mais mansos, os cavaleiros não tinham o que fazer. Os tempos dourados em que o sangue tingia o coliseu de treinamentos parecia acabado... **(Kanonic Hero: Parece que o pessoal de lá finalmente descobriu o O.B.) (Supreme Lord Aries: *rindo muito imaginando Atena dando uma palestra sobre absorventes*) (Lady Virgo Shaka: Saga devia desviar a verba das compras na farmácia pra pagar a conta de água, porque né...)**

Só uma coisa não tinha mudado, por mais que ele tivesse morrido no Muro das Lamentações o terrível cavaleiro MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER **(Lady Virgo Shaka: Em CAPS LOCK, ele é tão foda que merece!) (Duque Von Rip: Tremei, mortais!)** ainda espalhava terror por onde passava, todos sabiam que se não fosse Atena ele continuaria colecionando cabeças em seu templo, já que elas eram seus mais preciosos troféis **(Supreme Lord Aries: "Troféis" no lugar de TROFÉUS... a professora desse cara deve ter morrido de desgosto.) (Kanonic Hero: Máscara da Morte ganhou mais uma cabeça depois dessa...)**, não importava se eram homens, mulheres ou crianças, ninguém escapava da fúria dele. **(That Misopheta Guy: UM PONTO FINAL! Eu já estava com saudades!) (Duque Von Rip: Perdi meu fôlego mental só lendo esse parágrafo...)**

Apesar disso a paz reinava, mais **(That Misopheta Guy: MEU RIM! MEU RIM! Sério, já não tenho mais saúde pra essas coisas...) (Supreme Lord Aries: Já entendi por que o cara escreve tão mal, prefere a matemática...)** a folga logo ia acabar, pra alegria de MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER.

O cavaleiro de Peixes apareceu na quarta casa com um aviso.

- O Grande Mestre mandou chamar você.

- Tá, tô indo.

Afrodite foi embora. **(Duque Von Rip: Olha aí o Afrodite ganhando um "por fora" como garoto de recados do Mestre Shion!) (Kanonic Hero: Mas que diabos foi isso? Foi o diálogo mais podre que eu já li na minha vida, e olha que pra um ripador isso não é pouco!) (Supreme Lord Aries: O cara é bipolar. Fica se alternando entre um parágrafo inteiro cheio de vírgulas e um diálogo seco só com pontos. Equilíbrio que é bom, nada.) (Lady Virgo Shaka: Afinal, o cara é maskete ou saguete?)**

Ao receber o aviso, MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER **(Duque Von Rip: Terceira vez que ele usa Caps Lock pra escrever o nome do Máscara. Cara, se mata! *A próclise é minha e eu enfio onde eu quiser*)** se dirigiu ao templo do Grande Mestre para a reunião com Shion. Enquanto subia as casas percebia os olhares dos outros cavaleiros de ouro que preferiam manter distância. O olhar de MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER estava avermelhado como se pressentisse uma missão violenta, e quando tinha sede de sangue seus companheiros sabiam que ele ficava ainda mais terrível e poderoso, então achavam melhor não mexer com ele. **(Kanonic Hero: Ui, a poderosa! "Olho vermelho" pra mim é outra coisa...) (Lady Virgo Shaka: De novo, champs: TU É MASKETE OU SAGUETE?! DECIDE, COISO!) (Supreme Lord Aries: Não sei se rio mais dos olhos vermelhos ou do fato de todos os cavaleiros de ouro terem medo dele. Mas deve ser porque ele não passou pela casa de Áries... *foge de Lady Virgo Shaka*) (That Misopheta Guy: Devia fugir de mim, também!)**

Chegando ao templo foi recebido por Mestre Shion.

- MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER **(Lady Virgo Shaka: Ok, esse fetiche pelo Caps Lock já tá começando a cansar.)**, o mais terrível cavaleiro de ouro do Santuário. Tenho uma missão pra você.

- Fala velhote. **(That Misopheta Guy: TEM CARA que ele diria uma coisa dessas bem diante do Shion, né...) (Duque Von Rip: O cara gastou todas as vírgulas nos parágrafos longos e não sobrou nenhuma pro vocativo...)**

Shion não reclamou, pois já sabia que MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER não tinha respeito nem mesmo por ele e não queria arrumar confusão por nada.

- Você vai acabar com a máfia russa. Ninguém é melhor que você pra isso, já que impõe respeito até mesmo aos mais poderosos cavaleiros de ouro... **(Kanonic Hero: Ok, PAROU. Quando foi que o Máscara impôs respeito? O cara não teve coragem de enfrentar o Mu com o MESTRE ANCIÃO!) (Lady Virgo Shaka: Vamos dar um desconto ao Shion, galera, acho que ele já deve estar gagá...) (Supreme Lord Aries: O cara não tem o respeito nem da PRÓPRIA ARMADURA e morreu num golpe só do Mu! Isso é piada, né?) (That Misopheta Guy: Ei, Máscara, Radamanthys mandou lembranças!) (Duque Von Rip: *engasga de rir com o Misopheta*)**

- Eu gosto de cabeças loiras – MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER sorriu malignamente causando arrepios a Shion. **(Supreme Lord Aries: CORRA, HYOGA, CORRA!) (Lady Virgo Shaka: Mas ele não tava proibido de coletar cabeças?) (Duque Von Rip: Acho que de inimigo pode, Shaka. E nem sei por que o Máscara tá tão obediente nessa fic... se todo mundo tem "medo" dele, se ele aparecesse com um saco cheio de cabeças nas costas ninguém ia ter coragem de impedir, mesmo.) (That Misopheta Guy: Pior que agora imaginei o Máscara da Morte como um "Papai Noel Macabro" deixando uma cabeça ensanguentada aos pés da árvore de Natal de Áries... Kiki ia precisar de terapia pro resto da vida.)**

- Atena não vai gostar de ver novas cabeças na casa de Câncer.

- Foda-se, já me comportei demais e não aguento mais ficar aturando ordem de um velho podre e de uma pirralha metida! **(Kanonic Hero: Garoto rebelde querendo tocar o terror no Santuário! Se fosse o Shion fazia ajoelhar no milho depois dessa...) (Duque Von Rip: CANTINHO DA DISCIPLINA!) (That Misopheta Guy: Falar isso na cara de Atena ele não fala, né?) (Supreme Lord Aries: Deve ser medo de chamarem o Radamanthys pra ele.) (Duque Von Rip: "Cuidado com o Rada que o Rada te pega, te pega daqui, te pega de lá...").**

- Como quiser... – Shion falou baixinho como sempre. **(Supreme Lord Aries: Quem em sã consciência imagina o Shion todo assustado e encolhido com o Máscara? Vou nem zoar, vai que é doença...)**

- Tô indo então.

MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER retornou ao seu templo, como sempre seu cosmos selvagem e agressivo fazendo com que não fosse incomodado, nenhum de seus colegas gostaria de irritar um cavaleiro tão poderoso e assustador. **(Supreme Lord Aries: De assustadora só a cara, mesmo...) (That Misopheta Guy: Sei lá, acho que esse autor deve ser "só" doentiamente obcecado pelo Máscara. Sinto uma tensão erótica no ar...) (Kanonic Hero: Que assustador, galera, o Máscara tá passando! Fujam, ele é um cavaleiro tão sanguinário, terrível, poderoszzzzzROOOONC!) (Duque Von Rip: "Os alertas soaram por todo o Santuário avisando que Máscara da Morte estava à solta. Todos correram para suas casas e ligaram para o Centro de Controle de Zoonoses para que tomassem as devidas providências") (Lady Virgo Shaka: HAHAHAHAHAHA, chamem a Sociedade Protetora dos Animais!).**

Chegou em casa e foi arrumar suas malas para ir até a Rússia. Finalmente ia estrear a parede nova de seu templo e estava muito animado com as cabeças que ia conseguir lá. **(Kanonic Hero: Algo me diz que a partir de agora a fic deixa de ser "comédia involuntária" pra virar "terror trash".) (Supreme Lord Aries: E não são a mesma coisa?) (Duque Von Rip: Caros leitores, façam uma pausa na leitura e peguem capas de chuva no armário. Vai começar a espirrar sangue do monitor de vocês, tô falando sério!)**

**********00000000**

Por mais enfurecido que estivesse ao ser tão humilhado – como escritor e como personagem – naquela ripagem, Máscara da Morte não conseguia parar de ler. Era irresistível saber até onde ia o desejo de morrer daquele grupo de ripadores.

Os ripadores foram incansáveis durante todas as vinte páginas de fic. Máscara foi chamado de "Açougueiro do Zodíaco", teve novamente sua batalha contra Radamanthys de Wyvern esmiuçada e ridicularizada e os comentários acerca da sanidade mental de "RealDeathMask69" foram se tornando cada vez mais frequentes. Além disso, colocavam em xeque até mesmo o realismo de suas lutas ("Engraçado que as cabeças dos caras parecem pular dos pescoços como se o Máscara estivesse abrindo uma garrafa de champanhe, né?") e zombavam das descrições detalhadas de suas cenas ("TRIPAS, TRIPAS EVERYWHERE!").

Como se não bastasse, aquela ripagem havia conseguido mais de cinquenta comentários às suas custas. Fãs de outros cavaleiros riam escandalosamente dele, sugeriam ainda mais piadas e até torciam para RealDeathMask69 voltar a escrever apenas para que pudessem ler as ripagens que se seguiriam.

Rilhou os dentes. Já fazia muito tempo que não sentia tanto ódio correr queimando pelas veias. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, não poderia deixar aqueles malditos impunes! Mas o que faria? Como achar aqueles desgraçados para que sofressem lentamente como mereciam?

Foi quando uma ideia muito interessante veio à sua mente.

Olhou para a data exibida pelo computador, abriu o calendário do mês e examinou o prazo disponível para se ausentar do Santuário. Ainda era seu primeiro dia de folga, o que significava que tinha quase duas semanas inteiras pela frente – tempo de sobra para fazer tudo o que estava planejando. O que era pra ser uma folga tediosa prometia ser bastante divertida...

Com um sorriso insondável (e raro naqueles tempos de paz e tédio), foi até o Centro de Inteligência do Santuário, onde pôde obter tudo de que necessitava sem ser questionado – podia até não ser receado pelos colegas dourados como em sua fic, mas ainda era temido por muitas pessoas, afinal. Quatro horas depois, retornou ao templo de Câncer com alguns papéis. Estava tão excitado que não perdeu tempo: arrumou seus pertences, passou a mão em um de seus passaportes falsos, inventou uma desculpa para sua ausência ("Vou aproveitar essas duas semanas e espairecer, só isso!") e partiu.

Eles pagariam muito caro por todo o escárnio a MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER!

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais ************(nota de postagem no LJ)**:

Oi de novo! Depois do capítulo mais longo da fic, ainda apareço pra encher o saco, né? x.x *apanha*

Eu tinha pensado em escrever uma fic INTEIRA pro Máscara da Morte e ripá-la. Isso mesmo, uma fic dentro de uma fic. Mas ia ficar grande demais... sem contar que ripar uma coisa que você mesma escreve é mais difícil do que eu esperava x.x Por isso coloquei só o começo da ripagem, mesmo.

Pra quem não conhece, ripagem costuma ser desse jeitinho, mesmo (pelo menos as que já li): copiam a fic a ser zoada e inserem comentários no meio do texto. Fica um pouco poluído visualmente, por isso peço desculpas caso a leitura tenha sido incômoda. Optei por criar um grupo de ripadores porque as ripagens que já li eram feitas por grupos... não sei se existe "ripagem solitária", talvez tenha.

A propósito, não conheço nenhum grupo de ripagens com o nome M.E.R.D.A., assim como não conheço ripadores (ou ficwriters, de forma geral) com os nomes que usei. Foi tudo tirado da minha cabeça, mesmo. Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência... x.x''

(Aliás, a coisa da cabeça pulando feito rolha de champanhe não foi ideia minha, não: acho que ouvi essa expressão no vídeo do Felipe Neto falando sobre o último filme da série "Crepúsculo").

Depois que escrevi acabei pensando no absurdo de uma sigla com "sentido" apenas em português e menções a regras gramaticais do português... em uma fic escrita pelo Máscara da Morte! x.x Tomem como licença poética, ok? (Adoro essa expressão... é tão libertadora! XD).

O que Máscara da Morte vai fazer? Respostas no próximo capítulo!

_Kissus_!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Vou parar de reclamar da formatação do FFN porque já devo ter enchido o saco de vocês com isso x.x

Só pra reiterar o que disse nas notas originais: peço desculpas se a leitura da ripagem ficou muito cansativa (pela poluição visual). As poucas ripagens que já li foram aqui no _site_, mesmo, e eram bem nesse estilo. Aliás, esse monte de negrito me deixa ainda mais preocupada com as habituais sacaneadas do FFN, então espero não ter deixado nenhum erro grotesco passar x.x

Por falar em sacaneada, acho tosca essa mania de cortar interrogações/exclamações múltiplas, enfáticas (que aparecem até em mangás!) que o FFN tem. Pena... x.x Infelizmente tá complicado arrumar uma por uma. Tentei editar, mas não deu muito certo... x.x Acho chato porque perde um pouquinho da "intenção narrativa" (?), mas dá pra ler... :P

Agora, bora responder aos comentários daqui n.n

**00000000**

**Darkest Ikarus - **Né? Pessoalmente não tenho nada contra tirar casais "do nada", fics são pra isso mesmo (palavras de quem já escreveu Aldebaran/Afrodite :P). Mesmo uns casais tirados do nada, tipo Milo/Shina (só me lembro da menção à "mulher-cavaleiro", nada mais), acabam conseguindo um bom número de fãs. Por mim isso é supernormal, mas tem gente que enxerga cada coisa, huahuahau XD O problema nem é a interpretação da pessoa em si, mas a forçação de barra de um pessoal mais xiita ("Eles se olharam, É CÂNON! *0*") x.x E é claro que o Máscara precisava ter contato com esse tipo de fã como um _début_ 8D

Nem pensou no símbolo de Câncer, né? Tinha de ser o Darkest! Mas se considerar a fic como um "sinal" para continuar escrevendo DN, então tá valendo! *apanha* Ah, e sobre o Mephisto... não me lembro se chegamos a conversar sobre esse assunto, mas é por aí mesmo XD Os americanos têm umas censuras meio esquisitas o.o''

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo aqui e a aparição dos nossos queridos "macacos lança-merda"... :P _Kissus_!

**Jules Heartilly - **Olha, vou te dizer que até que as coisas estão mais de boa aqui no FFN ultimamente. Uns anos atrás a gente via muita pérola dessas, huahuahua! XD Mas foi uma forma de fazer o Máscara ter uma ideia do terreno em que está pisando. E neste capítulo ele teve mais x.x'' Espero que continue gostando, Jules-sama! X3 _Kissus_!

**Girtab Scorpii - **Opa, leitor novo na área! Fico feliz que tenha rido bastante n.n Às vezes a gente viaja muito na batatinha e não sabe se a coisa está REALMENTE ficando engraçada x.x'' Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Muito besteirol, mas... neste mundo de _flammers_ e de Máscaras da Morte, é o esperado x.x _Kissus _e obrigada pelo comentário!

**00000000**

É isso, galera, obrigada pela força! Posto a continuação amanhã, se tudo der certo n.n Espero que continuem acompanhando!

_Kissus_!

**Lune Kuruta (02/06/2013)**


	4. Eu sou RealDeathMask69

**Título:** RealDeathMask69 - Capítulo 4

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Palavras:** 1149 (este capítulo)

**Personagens:** Máscara da Morte de Câncer e personagens originais; pequenas participações de Saori Kido (Atena), Asterion de Cães de Caça, Dante de Cérbero, Misty de Lagarto e outros; menções a Afrodite de Peixes, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Shion de Áries (Grande Mestre), Shiryu de Dragão e muitos outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, humor, nonsense

**Resumo:** Máscara da Morte tem um novo hobby, mas o mundo das fanfics não é um mar de rosas. O jeito é lidar com as contrariedades do fandom de sua forma... peculiar. Esta história tem uma moral: cuidado com a fic que você ripa...

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte 2, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **23/05/2013**).

*** Localização temporal:** Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena. Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

**Observações e avisos:**

- Em virtude da temática da fic, foi necessária uma mudança no cronograma da série. Considerem que a fic se passa nos dias atuais (e, portanto, a história de Saint Seiya se passou nos anos 2000, e não na década de 80).

- Presença de palavras de baixo-calão. Violência apenas insinuada.

- O _bashing_ a personagens (como o próprio Máscara da Morte) faz parte da fic, não sendo opinião pessoal da autora. Por favor, não a linchem!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 – EU SOU REALDEATHMASK69**

St. Louis, Estados Unidos.

- Que droga! Ninguém vai atender essa maldita porta?!

Somente após remover os fones de ouvido Joshua Lambert se lembrou de que estava sozinho em casa. Seus pais estavam no trabalho e sua irmã mais nova na faculdade. Havia dito que iria a uma entrevista de emprego naquela manhã, mas a verdade era que estava aproveitando um pouco do ócio antes de se lançar verdadeiramente ao mercado de trabalho. Havia acabado de se formar, caramba! Merecia um descanso!

O rapaz de 26 anos se levantou preguiçosamente da cama onde estivera digitando a atualização de uma fic de seu perfil normal do Santuário das Fanfics ("G. I. Josh") e foi atender descalço, mesmo. Normalmente nem se daria ao trabalho, mas estava esperando por uma compra que havia feito na Internet. Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o homem de cabelos curtos e arrepiados o encarando com um sorriso estranho.

- Não fazemos caridade, tenha um bom dia.

- Você é o Duque Von Rip, certo?

Joshua engoliu em seco.

- Por que quer saber?

- Não está me reconhecendo, cara? – O sorriso do desconhecido aumentou.

- Deveria...? – Joshua buscou a maçaneta com a mão. O outro soltou uma risada sem muita alegria... uma risada sádica que fez o rapaz estremecer.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, caro duque. Sou o RealDeathMask69... o _verdadeiro_ Máscara da Morte. E vim tomar um champanhe com você...

******00000000**

Londrina, Brasil.

Eduardo Nogueira, 19 anos, cursava o primeiro ano de Artes Visuais. Naquele momento, porém, mal se lembrava da faculdade... aproveitava o feriado e o apartamento vazio (seus colegas iriam passar o feriado prolongado com suas famílias em suas cidades) para se dedicar a seu passatempo favorito: a Internet. Já eram três da manhã, mas não se importava – não teria de acordar cedo na manhã seguinte, mesmo...

_Não acredito que perdi 5 minutos da minha vida vendo essa bosta de vídeo. Que lixo!_

Vocês não tem nenhuma notícia importante pra postar, não? Quanta merda!

Ah, o supremo prazer da "trollagem"... Eduardo se espreguiçou na cadeira, pensando em talvez jogar um pouco _online_.

- Depois preciso ver se já dá pra baixar aquele filme...

- Qual filme?

Eduardo quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir uma voz curiosa se manifestar no quarto escuro. Virou-se, dando de cara com um homem sentado despreocupadamente sobre sua cama, o sorriso iluminado pela luz do monitor.

- Como você entrou aqui? Quem é você?

- Como se fosse impossível entrar em um apartamento no décimo andar pela janela, né?

Eduardo ajeitou os óculos sem saber o que responder.

- Olha, cara, pode levar o que quiser, mas fica de boa, tá? Não vou reagir nem nada...

- Ei, não vim limpar seu apê! Você é o "Sua mãe", certo? Gosta de comentar fics de Saint Seiya, pelo que sei...

- Cara, nem me lembro dos apelidos que eu uso pra comentar fic. Você escreve fics? Por que tá me procurando?

- Já vi que nem deve se lembrar do "RealDeathMask69", né? Tudo bem, nem precisa. Bom, já te conheci. Só falta pegar o que vim buscar...

- E... e o que seria? – Eduardo se encolheu ao ver o homem se levantar com um brilho sinistro nos olhos.

- Ora... sua cabeça, o que mais seria?

Eduardo sequer teve tempo de gritar.

******00000000**

Salisbury, Inglaterra.

A esguia loira cavalgava pelas terras de sua família aproveitando a temperatura amena daquela manhã. Havia completado 23 anos na semana anterior e, como presente, ganhara aquele belíssimo puro-sangue. Certamente conseguiria um bom resultado nas próximas provas de equitação.

De forma repentina, o antes obediente cavalo empinou, fazendo Alice Smith quase cair da montaria. Estranhando o comportamento assustado do animal, a jovem olhou mais à frente da trilha, percebendo um vulto que se aproximava através da neblina matinal até que o rosto ficasse visível.

- Esta é uma propriedade particular. Quem é você?

O homem sorriu para ela.

- Tão shakete que até se parece com ele... prazer, _milady_ - Fez uma reverência cínica, vendo a loira empalidecer.

- Do que está falando...?

- Ora, você é a caríssima Lady Virgo Shaka, não é? Não reconhece seu grande amigo? Até _cedi_ uma fic minha pra você ripar com seus amiguinhos... RealDeathMask69, a seu dispor!

- V-você é louco... – Tentou instigar seu cavalo a se mover, mas o animal parecia paralisado de terror.

O homem sorriu sádico, aproximando-se de Alice e a arrancando do cavalo pelos longos cabelos.

- Não sei por que todo esse espanto. Eu _realmente_ gosto de cabeças loiras...

******00000000**

_Jack the Reaper… confere. "Eu"… confere. Kanonic Hero…_ (o sorriso de Máscara se alargou ao se lembrar do choque de um de seus ripadores) _confere_.

Após duas semanas intensas e bastante sangrentas, Máscara da Morte estava finalmente de volta ao Santuário. A lista com os nomes, apelidos e endereços dos ripadores, dos comentaristas da ripagem e dos _flammers_ de sua fic estava totalmente riscada. Não havia imaginado que viajaria por tantos lugares diferentes – Estados Unidos, Austrália, Inglaterra, Itália, Japão, África do Sul, Turquia... só no Brasil foram vinte vítimas.

Não podia simplesmente cortar as cabeças e abandonar os corpos para trás, pois poderia facilmente despertar suspeitas no Santuário – que já estava mais do que familiarizado com seu _modus operandi_. Pródigo em limpar cenas de crimes (quando queria, é claro), fazia parecer com que suas vítimas tivessem apenas desaparecido. Uma vantagem de ter viajado tanto é que seria impossível conectar tantos desaparecimentos em locais tão diferentes do planeta.

Só não pôde deixar as cabeças para trás. Eram seus troféis (_troféus_, uma voz irritante em sua cabeça o corrigiu) na guerra por sua reputação de cavaleiro sanguinário. Como não poderia mantê-las no Santuário, guardou-as em uma caverna isolada a alguns quilômetros dali, onde poderia visitá-las de vez em quando. Por sinal, aquele esconderijo tinha sido um excelente achado... quem sabe não poderia começar uma nova coleção?

Enquanto passava pelo templo de Áries, não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha baixa. Havia cogitado trazer uma cabeça consigo e deixá-la de presente a Kiki (que, diferentemente do imaginário civil, já era um adolescente de 14 anos). Aquela ripagem infame até tinha algumas coisas interessantes...

A única frustração de Máscara foi não ter conseguido rastrear dois integrantes do grupo de ripadores. O Centro de Inteligência do Santuário era o mais avançado do mundo, sem dúvidas – coletar dados no Pentágono americano era brincadeira de criança – mas aparentemente não era infalível. Talvez os dois sobreviventes fossem _hackers_ particularmente escorregadios. Pena. Talvez um dia...

Não aproveitou o poder cibernético do Centro de Inteligência para apagar a ripagem, tampouco os comentários ofensivos de sua fic. Achou melhor deixar por ali, à espera de algum incauto que resolvesse zoar também. Afinal, outras folgas certamente viriam, e ele adoraria _caçar_ novamente. Enquanto isso, continuaria postando suas histórias. Sabia que a M.E.R.D.A. não publicaria mais nada, mas adoraria conhecer outros grupos de ripagem.

Estava começando a gostar daquele negócio de fanfic.

_FIM?_

* * *

**Notas adicionais ****************(nota de postagem no LJ)**:

_Leitor: Ai, ai... Lune, como é que um monte de gente do mundo inteiro, com idiomas diferentes e tudo, ia ler e zoar justo a fic do Máscara da Morte? O Máscara escreveu em inglês?  
_

_Lune: Ah, gente, não se prendam a esses furos! Usem a licença poética! Pra ler a minha fic vocês precisam voar!_ (Momento "Glória Perez Ficwriter")

**00000000**

Ok, parei.

Eu tava pensando nesse desfecho antes mesmo de começar a escrever. Foi vagamente baseado no filme "O Império (Do Besteirol) Contra-Ataca", embora, errr... não seja na mesma proporção n.n'' Estamos falando do Máscara da Morte, afinal! E ninguém fala mal do MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER e fica com a cabeça sobre os ombros pra contar a história, não é mesmo? XD

Meus queridos leitores alados (?), estamos chegando ao final da fic. Quero dizer, a fic mesmo termina aqui, mas ainda quis enfiar um epílogo curtinho pra amarrar uma ponta solta e continuar pentelhando vocês por tabela. Portanto, mantenham-se em seus lugares, os cintos afivelados, que ainda não aterrissamos, ok?

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Desta vez não vou xingar a formatação... o que tá me tretando é a conexão lixosa aqui em casa hoje x.x Quase que deixo este cap pra amanhã XD Enfim... capítulo mais curto (e previsível), mas também, né? Depois de tudo... :P

Bora responder_ review_ n.n

**00000000**

**Guest (Darkest Ikarus) - **Huahuahua, de boa, Ikarus-sama, já dava pra saber que era você só pelo "Lune-sensei" XD Pois é, até que deu vontade, mas você me conhece... se eu realmente fosse fazer isso, a fic ia sair só no ano que vem (e olhe lá!) x.x Pois é, Máscara se encontrou com os dois lados da moeda. E, por incrível que pareça, acho que este capítulo deu uma boa ideia de qual dos grupos ele acha mais... "divertido" de se lidar, no fim das contas o.o''' Valeu o apoio, Ikarus-sama, _k__issus_!

**Keiko Maxwell (dois comentários de uma vez? Vou tentar responder decentemente, huahauhau XD) - **Oiê, que bom que gostou! *-* Ah, é verdade... uma vez vi um gif de um dos atores de Supernatural (creio eu) em uma convenção falando do que achava das fics que lia... e que a favorita dele era de incesto XD Às vezes até fico imaginando como eles reagiriam se lessem o que fazemos com eles, sabe? Tipo, é uma coisa meio diferente de um artista "comum", acho. Um ator de TV vai ver pencas de notícias sobre o que fez ou deixou de fazer, mas não vai se deparar com contos eróticos estrelados por ele na Caras XD *apanha pela analogia*

Sério que ele só aparece em duas páginas de Hades? o.o'' Céus, ele foi ainda mais sacaneado do que eu imaginava... figurante x.x Ah, Shiori-sensei deu um banho, né? Fico imaginando se o tio Kuru um dia deixasse ela escrever Gaidens dos dourados clássicos, tenho certeza de que ia ajudar a situação do Máscara (e do Aldebaran e do Afrodite) XD Seria um sonho... T.T

Capítulo 2... ah, quem sabe, né? Ele apagou o histórico mas devia dar um jeito de voltar lá nas navegações privativas da vida, cofcof! 9.9 E né, vou confessar que me diverti um pouco com alguns estilos de comentarista que acabei colocando ali XD Sei bem como é essa vontade de querer ler um comentário bacana sobre o que a gente escreveu... eu mesma infelizmente já não ando comentando como devia x.x'' Mas boto essa vida em dia, ô se boto... n.n

Bom, se você estiver lendo esta resposta, provavelmente já sabe que os comentários "atrasados" não foram nada lisonjeiros, né? x.x'' Infelizmente é o outro lado da moeda, vira e mexe a gente esbarra em uns _flammers_ da vida. Mas o Máscara tem um jeitinho "particular" de lidar com isso x.x Espero que continue gostando! _Kissus_ e obrigada pelos comentários! X3

**Jules Heartilly - **Jules-sama! Olha a minha alegria em ler seu comentário aqui! *-* *toda lisonjeada -q*. Olha, eu confesso que, por mais que tenha sido difícil, eu me diverti com essa "ripagem"... então fico muito feliz que tenha agradado X3 Humor é um campo meio delicado, então saber que o pessoal tá rindo me alivia pra caramba! XD

Este capítulo não teve tanta graça assim, mas espero que tenha curtido, _anyway_ n.n _Kissus_ e muito obrigada! X3

**Wanda Suiyama - **Oi, Wanda! Huahuahua, de boa, pode chegar XD O importante é que você tenha gostado n.n

Ah, disse bem! O Máscara estava tão ansioso em botar banca que nem atinou pro "público-alvo" disponível ali XD Talvez se ele colocasse umas cenas mais "calientes" na fic até atraísse mais gente... embora eu deva confessar que tenho MEDO desse tipo de cena escrito pelo Máscara da Morte x.x''

Pode usar Ctrl V à vontade, confesso que eu não daria conta de escrever esses _nicks_ novamente sem olhar, huahuahua XD Acabei carregando um pouco nos nomes porque queria fazer uma espécie de "caricatura", mesmo :P Acho que acabei me divertindo bastante nessa parte dos comentaristas também... como eu tinha dito nas notas, não tenho nada contra quem tem atitudes semelhantes no fandom real, mas às vezes imagino como o Máscara reagiria lendo algumas coisas XD

Sobre a sua resposta à minha resposta (agora fiquei confusa também XD): ah, a vida real sempre nos afastando dos _hobbies_, né? x.x E como eu sempre tive o hábito de escrever comentários muito grandes (por isso eu te entendo COMPLETAMENTE nessa questão... nem precisa pedir desculpas, eu também faço isso XD E obviamente também adoro receber comentários grandes :P), acabo me enrolando totalmente com elas. Penso: "Ah, não dá pra comentar direito agora, volto depois..." e aí a coisa vai x.x

Eu confesso que... acho que a sementinha tá virando quase mudinha XD *apanha* Este ano tá muito enrolado pra mim... preciso defender meu mestrado e ainda aceitei mais desafios de fics do que deveria x.x Por isso não acho que seja "pra já". Mas na boa, deu vontade de realmente escrever sobre isso XD

Misty realmente jogaria um tijolo na TV, né? x.x E posso confessar uma coisa? Neste Festival Máscara da Morte, a gente posta uma lista de temas/pedidos para nosso "amigo oculto" escrever... e sabe qual foi um dos temas que eu tinha pedido? Justamente uma mobilização/manifesto ao tio Kuru sobre a participação deles! Quando li essa parte do seu comentário acabei me lembrando e rindo aqui XD Tipo, por ser o FMM o principal seria o Máscara da Morte, mas outros personagens também seriam permitidos (sugeri o Aldebaran - tadinho, apanha de todo o mundo x.x - e o Afrodite). É o tipo de coisa que eu adoraria ler e que esta fic aqui acabou sendo meio que um "gancho" (o Máscara escrevendo uma fic justamente por se sentir injustiçado). Quem sabe um dia não apareça uma fic-manifesto dele, dos cavaleiros de prata, de aço...? XD Se essa fic seria minha ou não, eu não sei. Mas que dá pano pra manga, ah, dá! XD

Enfim, não se reprima (?), escreva à vontade XD Espero que continue gostando! X3 _Kissus_!

**00000000**

Pois é, gente, a fic tá chegando ao final. Amanhã postarei o epílogo (bem curtinho, espero que não me batam por isso XD). Desde já muitíssimo obrigada por todo o apoio, fico feliz que estejam gostando dessa viagem toda! n.n

_Kissus_ e até amanhã!

**Lune Kuruta (03/06/2013)**


	5. Epílogo

**Título:** RealDeathMask69 - Epílogo

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Palavras:** 654 (este capítulo)

**Personagens:** Máscara da Morte de Câncer e personagens originais; pequenas participações de Saori Kido (Atena), Asterion de Cães de Caça, Dante de Cérbero, Misty de Lagarto e outros; menções a Afrodite de Peixes, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Shion de Áries (Grande Mestre), Shiryu de Dragão e muitos outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, humor, nonsense

**Resumo:** Máscara da Morte tem um novo hobby, mas o mundo das fanfics não é um mar de rosas. O jeito é lidar com as contrariedades do fandom de sua forma... peculiar. Esta história tem uma moral: cuidado com a fic que você ripa...

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte 2, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **24/05/2013**).

*** Localização temporal:** Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena. Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

**Observações e avisos:**

- Em virtude da temática da fic, foi necessária uma mudança no cronograma da série. Considerem que a fic se passa nos dias atuais (e, portanto, a história de Saint Seiya se passou nos anos 2000, e não na década de 80).

- Presença de palavras de baixo-calão. Violência apenas insinuada.

- O _bashing_ a personagens (como o próprio Máscara da Morte) faz parte da fic, não sendo opinião pessoal da autora. Por favor, não a linchem!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**************00000000**

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says: **__Acho que esse é o fim da M.E.R.D.A. =/  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ Que pena! Eu tava realmente me divertindo...  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ Pois é, cara, mas todo mundo sumiu… nem as fics normais eles estão postando mais.  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ Devem estar ocupados demais e dando um tempo com as fics, né?  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ Talvez. Se bem que podiam ter avisado u.u De qualquer forma, acho que ripar só em dois fica meio chato... acho melhor a gente dar um tempo com a M.E.R.D.A. por um tempo. Se eles voltarem e se animarem, a gente continua.  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ O que vai fazer agora?  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ Meu user tá criando teias de aranha lá no SdF, capaz de nem se lembrarem mais do "Lemurian-sama" x.x Tá na hora de atualizar minhas fics de ação.  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ Ah, fico à espera! Adoro a sua fic do Kiki no navio-fantasma.  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ Era pra ser até crossover com "Piratas do Caribe", mas achei melhor deixar daquele jeito mesmo. Mas fico feliz que goste! Adoro seus comentários, são enormes e muito inteligentes. Já te falei isso, né? Sempre que vejo aviso de e-mail com comentário do "Tigre do Leste" meus olhos até brilham!  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ kkkkkk  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ E vc, tem alguma fic em mente? Você costuma postar fics de um capítulo, não tem nenhuma atualização pendente, né? Aliás, cara, você sabe que não sou de ler coisas fofas, mas suas fics __da infância do Shiryu são ótimas! Vc devia continuar essa linha, quase não tem gen no site...  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ Sério que vc curte? kkkkk Fico feliz! Então, eu tô pensando em contar mais alguns episódios da vida do Shiryu, talvez até alguma coisa com a Shunrei tb... não vai ser um romance propriamente dito, mas os dois interagindo ainda crianças...  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ Ah, que fofo kkkkk  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ E tô pensando em escrever sobre Lost Canvas, já leu?  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ Já vi os episódios de anime que saíram, mas ainda não terminei o mangá. Muito massa!  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ Né? Tô pensando em falar do cotidiano dos cavaleiros de ouro e tal, talvez alguma do treinamento do Tenma...  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ Ia ser bacana um gancho entre o Tenma e o Shiryu por meio do Dohko.  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ ISSO!  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ Preciso ir agora, depois a gente continua a conversa. Vou esperar suas fics, hein? E vê se não some!  
_

_**THAT MISOPHETA GUY says:**__ Vc também! Boa noite!  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES says:**__ Boa noite, até mais!  
_

_**SUPREME LORD ARIES está offline**_

**********00000000**

O adolescente desligou o computador com um leve sorriso. Conversar com o amigo virtual era inspirador. Era inteligente, maduro e tinha excelentes ideias.

A porta se abriu.

- Milagre que tenha desligado o computador antes que eu viesse pedir – O adulto à porta sorriu – Melhor dormir cedo para acordar disposto amanhã. Não darei moleza, hein?

- Como se eu precisasse... – O mais novo sorriu gaiato – Já estou indo dormir. Boa noite, mestre...

- Boa noite, durma bem.

Mu de Áries fechou a porta atrás de si para que seu discípulo tivesse um repouso tranquilo.

******00000000**

Em outro lugar, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos também se preparava para dormir.

- É, virou vício, mesmo – O jovem sorriu para si mesmo – A verdade é que já fazia muitos anos que não escrevia por diversão...

Olhou para o porta-retrato à cabeceira da cama. Um garoto, cujos cabelos negros chegavam pouco abaixo dos ombros, sorria para a câmera ao lado de uma tímida garotinha e de um homenzinho muito velho. Acabou sorrindo.

- A história dessa foto é muito bonita. Era tão raro aparecer uma máquina fotográfica em Rozan... acho que daria uma boa fic.

Apagou as luzes e a casa de Libra mergulhou em escuridão.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais ********************(nota de postagem no LJ)**:

Pronto, agora acabou mesmo!

Eu tinha pensado no Kiki como um dos ripadores desde o começo e o epílogo seria só revelando a identidade dele, mesmo. Mas quando eu estava definindo a equipe de ripadores e o That Misopheta Guy "apareceu"... o que era pra ser um fã do Dohko na minha cabeça virou... o próprio! x.x Acontece...

Por sinal, foi por isso que acabei não colocando Kiki (e Mu) e Dohko como personagens efetivos da fic, seria um _spoiler_ n.n'''

Creio que ficou óbvio o motivo de Máscara da Morte não ter conseguido rastreá-los... sendo o Santuário de Atena um ponto crítico para a segurança do planeta (!), a rede é tão protegida que nem os próprios caras conseguiram rastrear XD

**L. Karina**, espero que tenha gostado ao menos um pouquinho. Foi meio noiado, mas de coração n.n''

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

******NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Pois é, acabou-se o que era doce (?)... confesso que eu me diverti escrevendo esta fic. Mas os discursos ficam pra depois, primeiro bora falar deste epílogo (mixuruca -q). Capaz que as notas, no geral, vão ficar maiores que o epílogo em si, que bizarro XD

Eu sei, o Dohko-sama ripando fics ficou uma coisa meio dorgas... digo, OOC x.x Mas bora voar, minha gente n.n'' Já do Kiki eu não duvidaria, não... sempre foi pestinha XP

Como as "explicações" foram na nota acima, bora responder aos comentários n.n

**00000000**

**Jules Heartilly - **Jules-sama! Viu o filme? XD Ah, eu também rachei muito com aquela cena, huahuahua XD E bem a cara do Máscara, mesmo x.x Poxa, esse comentário sobre as vítimas no Yomotsu teria dado uma boa cena... o.o Oh, _well_, fica pra uma próxima =/ *apanha* Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que este epílogo (bem mais _light_ que a fic inteira, mas né...) também agrade n.n _Kissus_!

**Darkest Ikarus - **Pois é... no começo, como eu tinha comentado, minha conexão tava lerda, mesmo (tipo, outras páginas também demoravam muito a carregar). Mas quando a coisa estabilizou, aí o FB deu piti de vez x.x Às vezes ele também não vai com a minha cara n.n''

_"Mask devia ser diplomata. Ele tem um talento nato pra convencer as pessoas, uma disposição pra viajar pelo mundo... E lembrou de trazer uma lembrancinha de cada lugar que visitou! Até pensou em deixar uma delas pro Kiki..."_

Sério, Ikarus-sama, essa eu vou levar pra vida... tipo uma "moral da história" desta fic o.o AMEI, HUAHUAHUAHUA! XD Acabei rindo alto quando li o seu comentário! XD

Comédia é um terreno espinhoso, então fico feliz que acredite no meu talento pra isso... até porque vira e mexe minha cabeça adora criar umas ideias meio bizarras o.o'' Capaz de não ser a última comédia, não... looonge disso XD Obrigada, Ikarus-sama! _Kissus_!

**Wanda Suiyama - **Oi, Wanda! Ah, ficar cara a cara com o Máscara da Morte (e sabendo que ele veio buscar sua cabeça) deve ser uma das coisas mais assustadoras que tem, mesmo x.x Huahuahua, de boa não ter comentado o anterior, o importante é saber que você gostou n.n Mas, só pra constar, você não me enche a paciência, não! Pode ficar de boa X3

Acho que a licença poética foi uma das grandes invenções da Humanidade... ao lado da roda, da escrita, do livro, da Internet e do chocolate (?). E bora preservar os neurônios! XD _Kissus_, obrigada pelo apoio!

**Keiko Maxwell - **Oi, Keiko! Huhauhaua, se esse "método Máscara" virasse moda, ia ter muita cabeça rolando, mesmo XD

Uma Caras com os dourados... nossa, eu ia forrar as paredes do meu quarto com as fotos XD *apanha* "Afrodite de Peixes revela um de seus truques de beleza", "Máscara da Morte abre as portas de sua casa: 'Não há lugar como o nosso lar'". Nossa, ia render MUITO! XDDDD

Ah, Kurumada tem treta com esses signos... signos tão de boa... x.x Mas sabe, ainda assim, Touro teve um pouquinho mais de sorte. Apanha, mas pelo menos é do bem. Fico me perguntando se os sogros dele são de Câncer e Peixes... =X Abençoada Shiori, né? n.n

Sobre as "almas sobreviventes", tá aí... se bem que eu acho que, ainda que Máscara tivesse chegado até eles, eles continuariam vivinhos 8DDD *foge do Máscara*

Ah, sobre as ripagens: é por isso que ainda sou meio "assim" com isso. Não nego que já ri com algumas (eu que adoooro um besteirol x.x), mas você se pergunta: "Cara, e se ripassem as minhas?". Por mais tosquinhas que as minhas sejam (especialmente as primeiras), a gente tem um "carinho de mãe" pelas nossas "crias", né? Feliz eu não iria ficar, até porque (como aconteceu na fic) ripagens costumam atrair _flames_ pra fic original. Aí o autor acaba vivendo um duplo inferno.

Mas o mais chato mesmo é quando os ripadores gostam de sacanear mais o autor do que o texto em si. Já vi ripagens (em Saint Seiya não tem quase nenhuma que eu tenha visto, mas de Harry Potter tem uma boa quantidade) em que os ripadores mais xingam o autor do que falam da fic em si. Aí já é o cúmulo, mesmo.

Enfim... ripagem não é uma crítica construtiva. É quase um "_flame_ elaborado", se formos parar pra pensar... embora eu me lembre de uma fic que a autora escreveu de propósito pra ser ripada o.o'' Bom, se ela deixou, né? =P Mas ripagens com permissão do autor foram muito poucas que vi... por isso num geral concordo com você que é sacanagem, mesmo. Eu mesma não riparia uma fic de outra pessoa (acho que nem que ela mesma me pedisse, huahauhau, é difícil -q). Acaba sendo a mesma reflexão pros _flammers_, né? "Se não tem nada de construtivo a dizer, não diga" n.n

(Até porque nunca se sabe quando você vai se deparar com um Máscara da Morte _ficwriter_ e... *brinks*)

Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo! _Kissus_!

**00000000**

É isso, galera, por esta fic é só n.n Espero que tenham gostado dessa viagem toda!

Muito obrigada por todo o apoio, pelos comentários, alertas e favoritos: **Jules Heartilly, Darkest Ikarus, Wanda Suiyama, Girtab Scorpii, Keiko Maxwell, Alecto Berkley**... e também a todos que acompanharam em silêncio (ou ainda vão acompanhar).

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta (04/06/2013)**


End file.
